The Thunder Emperor
by dillionthomas90
Summary: The story is set in the modern day, except people with special powers have become commonplace throughout the world. Heroes have now filled the world to defeat Villains. A boy named Dillion Thomas dreams of becoming a villain like his uncle Black Thunder. But his Dad the legendary hero White Lighning wants him to be a hero but doesnt want to disappoint his dad he goes to hero schol


How it all started

It all started one day when I was young about seven and a half years old I laid there on the living room rug playing with my Dinobonoid action figures they were also watching my favourite television show Dinobonoids it was a show about space dinosaurs who were protecting the earth from aliens who wanted to invade it was my favourite TV show just simply because it had dinosaurs because dinosaurs were just awesome I was having so much fun then suddenly a news bulletin came and interrupted my show I was really upset cause it was a new episode they were showing then suddenly I saw it was a battle of two dark skin males one in a white suit with a white mask that showed jus the lower part of his face and and also had white silver lightning marks on his suit and a long white cape who was shooting lightning bolts at the other dark skin make who wore a similar black mask and also a similar suit to the other male just his was black and looked pretty cooler than the other person who he was fighting an the guy in the black also was shooting black lightning bolts back at the guy in white then after awhile I realised who was fighting it was the Legendary Hero White Lightning and the other was the Dark King Black Lightning I immediately got up and started shadowing there epic hand to hand fights which each blow was charged with lightning as they each landed devastating blows to each other and were still standing it was an epic fight the both of them were really going at it I was even more surprised at how well the camera people was even recording the fight because when the two of them are fighting all hell breaks loose like literally as if hell was opening up from the skies as a rain of lightning rained downed from the sky as the both of them continued to have there epic brawl I didn't know who to root for because I like them both the reason why I liked White Lightning was because of how epicly heroic who is when the chips are down an all hope is lost he would always save the day and come out on top no other superhero could ever match up to how great he was he was even dubbed the name the the symbol of peace he is just so cool. Then there's Black Lightning the absolute fear where just mentioning his name is enough to clear out an entire building he is just simply the most feared the most dangerous and wanted man on the planet I even heard he is also the most wanted man off planet as well cause of just how powerful he was and still no one could capture or stop or even try to put up a fight except White Lightning and even he was still not enough for years they would always battle an Black Lightning would always get away in the end by taking advantage of White Lightning's heroicness and sometimes escape with what they were fighting for sometimes not i feel sometimes they would fight just simply cause they were bored since only the two of them could stand a chance against each other.

Sighh as I sighed I really hope they don't get to hurt after there battle we've got family game night later.( Oh yeah I forget to tell you didn't I white Lightning is my Dad and Black Lightning is his older brother and Uncle Black was coming over for family game night tonight). Even though they were on the verge of almost killing each other they are still brothers who love and care about each other but work is till work so they fought and fought till Uncle black pulled the same old same old routine of getting a few citizens and hold them as hostages and Dad would have to let Uncle black go and save the hostages I sometimes hated that about my dad of how predictable he was and started to feel proud of my Uncle of how cleaver he was. When I grow up I want to be just like you. Aww Dillion wants to be just like his Dad as Mom picked me up and spun me around an started kissing me all over and she set me down Okay my little hero let's see if we can set up things for tonight alright as she held my hand an we went into the kitchen Mom was light brown skin with light brown eyes she was also a superhero but she retired when I was born her old hero same was Miss Fire as hero powers were fire manipulation where she could manipulate and create fire even though she wasn't no longer a superhero she was still a supermom but how could I ever tell mom the truth I didn't want to be a hero like Dad but a Villain like Uncle sighh as I thought to myself getting ready for tonight.


End file.
